First time for everything
by crankyXwhenXprovoked
Summary: Promt: I have a craving; sexpollen first time Wincest. All the cookies for toppy!Sam and extra-messy sex. Self-lubrication would be extra-chocolate chips. No pre-series. Reluctance is ok, but no angst no non/dub-con. No excessive schmoopiness. Basically, ye olde sex crazed jesus-I'm-fucking-my-brother-and-I'm-liking-it


"Ugh, I don't know what the hell we are covered in, but it needs to get off and now" Dean groaned, getting out of the Impala after pulling in front of the motel.  
"Don't you think I know that?" Sam said, getting out and closing the door.

"I know you know, you look like Big Bird just sneezed on you"

Sam looked down at himself, sure enough he was covered with something yellow and slightly powdery.

"Well should I say it looks like Gonzo sneezed on you?" Sam said, pointed at the blue dust that covered Dean.

"Shut up and get in the room or I'm taking the first shower"

"I'm going" Sam said, heading into the room.

Once they were both in Sam pulled his shirt over his head, getting a face full of the dust, making him start sneezing.

"Brilliant Sammy" Dean mumbled, before pulling off his own shirt, getting some of the dust up his nose none the less just not as much as Sam.

"Shut up" Sam mumbled, kicking his boots and socks off.

Moving towards the bathroom his hand was on the wood of it when what felt like a shock ran up his spine. Holding onto the frame he took a few deep breaths as a warmth started spreading from his chest down. A throb this time ran through him, followed by a spike of lust.

"Sammy, you ok?" Dean asked, coming over and putting his shoulder.

"Dean" Sam said in a deep voice before grabbing the elders wrist pulling him in front of him, pushing him against the door.

"Sammy what are you doing?" Dean asked, his eyes flicking back and forth between Sams.

"Do you know how good you look De?" Sam smiled, the pupils of his eyes widening.

"Sammy stop, this isn't funny"

"Who's being funny, I want you and you're going to take it"

"Like hell" He said, trying to move only to be pushed harder into the door.

Dean gasped as he felt Sams cock hard against his hip, seconds before Sams lips were against his. It took all of two seconds for things to click what was happening, though it was two seconds too late. As soon as Sams tongue pressed into his mouth he was gone and moaning with him. He could feel his cock filling up as Sam almost relentlessly ground against him, though was startled feeling something else. A slick feeling was starting to grow between his cheeks, dripping down to his balls before hitting his inner thigh.

"Sammy" Dean groaned out when Sam pulled away to move them to the bed.

"Don't even try to tell me to stop, I can feel you want it just as much as I do"

"Never before though" Dean moaned as Sam undid his pants and shoved them and his boxers down.

"Things change" Sam said, crushing their lips back together as he took his own pants and boxers off.

Pushing Dean on the bed Sam crawled over him, settling between his legs. Reaching down he ran a finger over Deans hole, looking confused when his finger came back slicked.

"What?" Sam mumbled, circling it a few time before pushing in his finger slipping easily in.

"Sammy, fuck what the hell?" Dean asked, his back arching as Sam added another finger.

"Looks like you're all ready for me" Sam licked his lips.

"Fuck" Dean moaned as Sam crooked his fingers up, rubbing them over Deans prostate. "Get on with it then"

Sam smirked, pulling his fingers out and wiping the lubricant on his cock before moving up, sliding his legs under Dean's thighs.

"Pushy" He smirked before sliding into Dean with one thrust.

"Son of a bitch" Dean gasped, his back arching off the bed before falling.

Smirking more around a moan, he started moving in and out of the over wet heat of Dean. Hooking Deans knees over his arms, Sam spread Deans legs wide, moving at a brutal pace. Pulling his cock almost all the way out on each thrust, Sams cock pushed past Deans prostate on each thrust, his moans bouncing loud off the walls.

"Like taking it like a little bitch don't you?" Sam asked, leaning down, pace still going fast.

"Fuck you"

"I am fucking you, feeling your wetness all over my cock going to come in you and make it even messier"

"Fuck Sammy, fuck need to come"

"Too bad, you're going to come just from my cock"

Dean whined lifting his hips up a bit, Sams cock hitting all the right spots in him, Dean getting somehow wetter.

"Faster Sammy, harder"

Pressing their lips together roughly Sam complied, moving even more pressing hard against Deans prostate. With a window shaking moan Dean could feel his balls start to climb moments before he came hard between them. The extra pressure around his cock made Sams moans join Deans as he came deep within the elder. Panting, Sam pulled out and dropped heavily to the mattress next to Dean as he tried to get his breathing back to normal.

"Sammy, we were sex pollened" Dean said a few minutes later.

"No shit"

"This going to be weird?" He asked, still looking up at the ceiling.

"Nope, because we are so doing it again"

"Fine, I'm not the bitch though"

"Like hell"

Dean reached out and smacked Sams thigh before rolling out of bed and heading to the bathroom.

"You said I got first shower" Sam pointed out, sitting up.

"Then come join me"

"Only if we can have shower sex"

"Get in here and find out"


End file.
